


Just a little jelly

by RuinousScribe



Series: Kathang isip [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousScribe/pseuds/RuinousScribe
Summary: The one where Baekhyun missed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol can't help but feel just a little bit jealous





	Just a little jelly

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS UNFORTUNATELY NOT BEEN CHECKED FOR ANY ERRORS

 

"Yeol, hurry up!" Baekhyun was practically vibrating in his place by the door as he watched Chanyeol tie his laces in an agonizing pace. "Kyungie's plane is going to be here any minute!"

"Baek, calm down," Chanyeol chastised as he calmly stood from his seat on the couch to reach for his wallet and phone that Baekhyun had dumped on the coffee table in front of him. "His plane won't be here till at least an hour."

"And it's almost a thirty minute drive to the airport, so come on." Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's jacket before the giant could stand and pulled at his hand.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Chanyeol took his time in closing the door hoping to tease Baekhyun even more, but the smaller's excitement overpowered his irritation as he ushered Chanyeol outside with a bounce to his step. The smaller all but threw open the passenger seat door before scrambling in, making Chanyeol  _slightly_  worry about his car.

"It's just been a week, you know." Chanyeol huffed as he started the car, leaning over to adjust Baekhyun's seatbelt for him as the other was transfixed on the neatly wrapped present on his lap. "You don't even buy  _me_  a present when I'm gone for like, a  _month_."

"Yes, but you get  _me_." Baekhyun smiled at him cheekily, fluttering his lashes the slightest. Chanyeol leaned back immediately, his ears tinged red. "I think I'm enough of a gift, don't you?"

"Shut up." Was Chanyeol's weak reply as he awkwardly clear his throat. Baekhyun seemed satisfied in flustering his boyfriend and they rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Why isn't Jongin coming, again?" Baekhyun broke the silence as he looked over at his boyfriend. Getting distracted by the way Chanyeol's arms gripped the wheel, Baekhyun almost missed his reply.

"He still has to clean up their place; you know how Kyungsoo gets when he comes home to mess."

Baekhyun giggled. "It's funny how it's become almost a habit for him to clean up, now."

" _Almost_ ," Chanyeol emphasized remembering a recent trip to Jongin's room. "He only ever cleans for Kyungsoo ー and for his dogs."

Baekhyun hummed in agreement before beaming to look at Chanyeol. "Do you think Kyungie got us any presents?"

Chanyeol stole a glance at his boyfriend and chuckled when the younger resembled an excited puppy. Fighting the urge to coo at the other, Chanyeol settled for reaching out to ruffle Baekhyun's blond locks. "I'm sure he got you something, babe."

As stoic as his childhood friend was, Chanyeol knew that he'd taken a liking to Chanyeol's hyperactive partner. He had introduced them a few years back when he had first met Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo had even been the one to push him to the right direction (read: into Baekhyun). Kyungsoo came off as emotionless or apathetic to some, but Chanyeol liked to think that he had a clue about just how much his friend actually cared.

When they'd met, Baekhyun's eyes had lit up upon seeing Kyungsoo. The (slightly) smaller of the two had been sporting wine red locks parted at the side, in fulfillment of a bet, and Baekhyun had claimed to be star struck. He had stuck close to Kyungsoo the entire night, talking the other's ears off. What surprised Chanyeol, however, was the small smiles and chuckles that Baekhyun was able to coax out of the younger ー much to Baekhyun's delight. The older had joked about the possibility of Kyungsoo picking him over the person he'd known for half his life, and Chanyeol didn't really see much of a flaw in that argument, given his observations.

"He'll like the gift." Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol laughed in agreement. The duo had picked out a small penguin plushie the day before. He wasn't really planning on it at first, but Baekhyun had fallen in love with the little stuffed animal when they passed by the store. It had reminded him of Kyungsoo and he immediately persuaded Chanyeol that they  _must_  buy it for Kyungsoo (as if the latter were their infant).

The rest of the ride passed by in a blur with Baekhyun not shutting up about how much he had missed Kyungsoo. It had come to a point where Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun had said "Kyungie", or whatever other pet name he used to call the younger,  _at least_  30 times.

"You sure miss him," Chanyeol muttered as he smoothly parked the car. Not giving a response to the taller's statement, Baekhyun threw the door open and hopped out, carefully cradling his gift against his chest. Baekhyun bounded to Chanyeol's side excitedly and tugged at the younger's sleeve.

"Do you even know where they'll be?" Chanyeol tried to hide it but the whine could be heard in his voice. Nevertheless, he let himself be dragged around the airport by the hand (Baekhyun's hands were soft as fuck, okay?)

"Nope, but Kyungie will text me once they land." With his eyes practically shining, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. "He promised!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do till then, sweetheart?" Chanyeol lifted his free hand to glance at his watch. "We have about half an hour to kill."

"How about grabbing some food?" Chanyeol's stomach grumbled in agreement making the tall man flush red. Baekhyun laughed heartily at Chanyeol's embarrassment before lightly patting the latter's tummy.

"Come on, we missed breakfast," Chanyeol grumbled, now being the one to pull Baekhyun towards a cafe. The latter giggled but said nothing more and let himself be lead into the warm coffeeshop.

Chanyeol didn't need to ask for Baekhyun's order as he immediately fell in line with the other customers. His boyfriend, on the other hand, strolled to an empty seat and carefully placed his precious gift on the table. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun shrugged off his large jacket (it  _might_ have been Chanyeol's), leaving him in a black graphic tee that was loose around the collar. Almost too loose.

Chanyeol knew that he was good-looking, but he was more aware of the fact that it was Baekhyun who got more of the attention given his delicate features. Men and women alike found it hard to tear their eyes away ー Chanyeol could testify just how hard that task was. It wasn't uncommon for people to be ogling his smaller partner whenever they were out on dates, but that didn't mean that it never bothered Chanyeol. However, the smile that Baekhyun shoots him once their eyes locked was enough for Chanyeol to shake off the unnecessary thoughts. 

 "I'd like an iced americano, an iced latte, and two chocolate croissants, please." Chanyeol sent a charming smile the cashier's way as he fished for his wallet in his pocket. The young girl was positively shooting hearts out of her eyes as she stared at Chanyeol and blindly punched in his order. He brushed off her curious stares by keeping a polite smile on his face,  but he could swear that he almost felt Baekhyun's gaze piercing through. 

"Thanks," Chanyeol bowed his head slightly before taking the tray the girl had placed on the counter after repeating his order. He turned and walked over to his boyfriend who somehow had his phone in his hands. "Hey, whatcha doing there?"

"I'm changing your lock screen. Which one  do you like, Yeollie?" Baekhyun thrust the phone towards his boyfriend's face. Chanyeol pulled his head back a bit and blinked at the screen. His gallery now had about 5 different pictures of Baekhyun. Smiling fondly at Baekhyun, he lightly pushed the other's hand back and placed his drink and plate of croissant in front of him.

"Anything's fine, babe." He smiled at the light blush that dusted Baekhyun's cheeks. 

The smaller nodded mutely before suddenly stuffing his face with his croissant. This caused him to let out a small yelp and immediately drop the pastry back on his plate. Blowing out small puffs of air, Baekhyun whimpered, "Hot."

Chanyeol chuckled heartily at the sight of Baekhyun desperately fanning his mouth. He shook his head at his partner's antics and reached for a tissue to wipe off the remnants of chocolate at the side of the other's lips. Before he could retract his hand, however, Baekhyun caught his wrist, eyes locked unto the dirtied napkin in Chanyeol's hand.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol curiously watched as Baekhyun plucked the napkin from his hand and gingerly spread it out on the table. He leaned closer to get a look at what his boyfriend was glaring at and choked on air. "What the hell is that?"

"You tell me," Baekhyun muttered as his eyes scanned over the number that was written. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun balled up the napkin and set it aside. Chanyeol cleared his throat awkwardly before leaning back to sit properly. 

"Kyungie's plane is taking too long." Baekhyun commented quietly, taking a sip of his drink. When he reached out to play with Chanyeol's hand that was lying on the table, the latter let out a breath of relief. 

"He'll be here any minute," Chanyeol reassured him, his hand catching the younger's smaller one and lacing their fingers together. 

"Mmm, can we wait outside?" Baekhyun's voice came out small as he looked at Chanyeol under his lashes. Chanyeol's eyes were locked on the way a pink tongue slipped out to moisten rose-colored lips and he almost missed the question. 

"Sure," Chanyeol all but choked out at Baekhyun's small smirk. He gathered up some napkins to wrap around his croissant. "Feel too stuffy here?" 

"You could say that." Baekhyun mumbled, standing up and wrapping his jacket around his waist. The added weight tugged his shirt lower and Chanyeol gulped at the sight of Baekhyun's collar bones on display. 

Passing his treat to the smaller, Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun's lower back, his other hand holding his drink. If Baekhyun felt the stares sent their way, he didn't make it known as he smiled at Chanyeol who had offered him his chocolatey treat. 

"Here," Baekhyun pushed the last piece of croissant against Chanyeol's parted lips. "I'll give you the last piece."

"Thanks, babe." Was what Chanyeol intended to say, but it came out as an unintelligible mumble or consonants. Baekhyun's eyes sparkled and Chanyeol's eyes were once again drawn to the way his tongue poked out to lick at the chocolate smears on his fingertips. 

They settled on a bench seat and passed the time mindlessly chatting each other's ears off. Chanyeol had placed an arm over the back of Baekhyun's seat, silently staking his claim on the smaller male next to him who rambled on animatedly. It was a futile attempt given that Baekhyun was almost on his lap. All of a sudden, Baekhyun sat up straight and fished for his phone in his pocket. 

"Kyungie's here!" Baekhyun squealed as he read over the text message. Quickly disposing of their trash, the duo made their way to wait behind the velvet ropes (fancy much?) in front of the revolving doors. Kyungsoo had given them specific instructions to bring only themselves and not bother with the pair's suggestion of placards. The gift was kind of pushing it, but Chanyeol was sure it was something Kyungsoo could overlook. 

"Kyungie!" Baekhyun practically screeched once Kyungsoo came into view. The younger's wide eyes caught sight of the couple but opted to lower his head, deliberately ignoring Baekhyun's squawking. When they finally reached each other, Kyungsoo looked up and smiled at the pair. 

"Hey--"

"Kyungie!" Baekhyun immediately latched unto Kyungsoo having previously shoved his gift in Chanyeol's hands. Kyungsoo laughed at Baekhyun's affection but patted him on the head, nonetheless. Smiling fondly at two, Chanyeol made his presence known.

"Welcome back, Kyungsoo. You want to give this to him, Baek?" Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo's curious expression as he nudged Baekhyun's shoulder with the gift.

The eldest let out a small, "Oh!", before taking the gift from Chanyeol and handing it over to Kyungsoo with an excited, "Present!"

"Oh, thank you. You shouldn't have bothered." Kyungsoo smiled showing that he was pleased as he gave in to another round of Baekhyun's squeezing. 

"I'll take your bags." Chanyeol offered like the gentleman he is and Kyungsoo smiled gratefully. He would've refused the offer, but with Baekhyun hindering him, he couldn't really do much about the matter. Baekhyun happily guided Kyungsoo out to their car with Chanyeol trailing behind them. The latter was surprised that Kyungsoo could keep up with the speed that Baekhyun was speaking in. 

"I missed you so much, Kyungie!" Baekhyun once more tackled Kyungsoo in a hug, the pair now nestled into the backseat as Chanyeol eased out of the parking lot. 

Looking at them through the rearview mirror, Chanyeol smiled in amusement. "Give him some time to breathe, Baek."

"I missed you too, hyung." Baekhyun beamed at the title and calmed down a little. He turned his attention to the wrapped up toy in Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo silently followed his eyes and picked up the gift to carefully extract it from its packaging. 

"Do you like it? Channie and I were walking around the mall one day and I saw that in one of the shops. It reminded me of you, and I missed you  _terribly_  and we just  _had_  to have it!"

"It's cute," Kyungsoo commented and kept the plushie on his lap as Baekhyun snuggled closer. "You're awfully touchy today." Kyungsoo commented somehow meeting Chanyeol's eyes in the rearview mirror as he spoke to Baekhyun.

"I just missed you."

* * *

 

"You okay, hyung?" Jongin's cold milk bottle (because he is a baby and cannot drink coffee) against Chanyeol's arm shook him from his thoughts and he turned to give the younger what was supposed to be a smile (it ended up looking like a grimace). Jongin looked back to where Chanyeol's gaze had been and grinned knowingly. "Baekhyun hyung ignoring you?"

"I don't get it," Chanyeol all but whined. Jongin settled down to sit next to him on the floor as they watched Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on the loveseat, talking and giggling over the soft hum of the television. Kyungsoo had invited them for a late lunch and now, four hours later, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were still cuddled up on the couch looking like the couple that they  _weren't_. 

"I mean, I get that he missed Kyungsoo and all that, but he's not like that when  _I_  go on trips." Chanyeol mumbled pathetically, nursing his own bottle of milk (strawberry, as opposed to Jongin's chocolate) to his chest.

"They have grown closer lately," Jongin tried to assure him, but sighed at the end. "Who am I kidding, I'm bummed out, too. I barely got a peck."

By the time Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finished catching up, their respective boyfriends were close to sleep. Baekhyun kneeled in front of Chanyeol and gently patted his cheek. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." 

"Hmm? Baek? Wha--"

"It's time to go home, silly." Baekhyun giggled at the disorientated state of his boyfriend. Chanyeol sluggishly pulled himself up to his feet and threw a careless wave to Jongin and Kyungsoo as he was tugged out by his boyfriend. 

Yawning, Chanyeol slung an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, ignoring the exaggerated huff the other gave. "Did you enjoy your time with Kyungsoo?"

"Mhmm, it was fun," Baekhyun chirped. When he abruptly stopped beside their parked vehicle, Chanyeol almost stumbled and face-planted the sidewalk if not for Baekhyun's arm around his waist. He blinked blearily down at Baekhyun when he was pushed against the passenger seat door.

"Baek?" 

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Baekhyun kept his head low as he played with Chanyeol's sweater paws. He looked up at the sound of Chanyeol's confused hum. "I was too busy with Kyungie that I  _might_  have ignored you today."

Chanyeol smiled down at him fondly before pulling the smaller boy to his chest. Baekhyun's arms tightened around Chanyeol's middle as he burrowed his face in the younger's sweater. Placing a light kiss at the top of the other's head, Chanyeol consoled him, "It's okay, babe. You missed him a lot. I can't say it didn't hurt to be pushed away, but there's really no point in me getting jealous over such trivial things."

"So you were jealous?" There was a curious lilt in Baekhyun's voice. Chanyeol laughed lightly in embarrassment.

"Mmm, just a little."

Baekhyun pulled away slightly to look at Chanyeol with a pout. Oh, how he wanted to just swoop down and capture those soft pink lips in a kiss. 

"I'm sorry. It's different with Kyungie because I'm not with him all the time, and I've really just missed him when he was gone, for some reason. You know I miss you a fuck ton more when you're gone. I just don't really want to show it much because I might end up crying and being annoying and whiny, and you know I don't want you to think that way of me, even if it's true."

Finally giving in, Chanyeol ended Baekhyun's rant by leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. Baekhyun let out a soft gasp but kissed back with just as much fervor. His hands tightened around the material of Chanyeol's clothes with the other's own hands cupping his face. Panting, they separated, and Chanyeol brushed his fingertips against Baekhyun's cheek in the slightest of touches. 

"I love you," it seemed like a mindless confession that slipped out, but the sincerity was apparent in Baekhyun's eyes that it took Chanyeol's breath away. 

He let out a breathy laugh before kissing the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, his hands tangling in the elser's soft locks. "I love you, too. So much."

Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol and the younger grinned down at his partner. With one last peck, he let go to open the seat of the passenger seat door for him, "Where'd you want to eat?"

 


End file.
